Lies
by YukairiN
Summary: Oz ya no estaba seguro de nada; se había perdido mucho tiempo en ese laberíntico camino de mentiras y engaños. Ya no podía saber quién era su enemigo y quien su aliado. O si él era el bueno o el malo.


**Titulo: **Lies.

**Resumen: **Oz ya no estaba seguro de nada; se había perdido mucho tiempo en ese laberíntico camino de mentiras y engaños. Ya no podía saber quién era su enemigo y quien su aliado. O si él era el bueno o el malo.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 866.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del 65 del manga. Existencialismo. Posiblemente sea algo complicado para el lector.

**Notas y Datos anexos: **¿Qué decir? Fue una idea que nació cuando entré en un estado de random depresión. Así que… bueno, resultó más raro de lo que creí que sería. No tiene mucho sentido, pero tampoco es como si buscara que lo tuviese puesto que los pensamientos de Oz están caóticos debido a la situación.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Lies**

**.**

* * *

><p>—<em>Oz… ese cuerpo aún está con vida…<em> —Murmuró en un tono que se acercaba a lo conciliador. —_Tienes que acabarlo con el poder de B-Rabbit…_

Ese limbo nunca le había parecido tan pequeño y asfixiante. Quizá solo eran los fantasmagóricos brazos de Jack abrazándole con pavorosa dulzura, con el brazo pasándole sobre el cuello hasta reposarlo en el hombro con más firmeza de lo que esperaría y cubriéndole gentilmente los ojos con sus elegantes manos enguantadas.

—No quiero… —Gimoteó por lo bajo.

Él le apretaba hasta hacerle dificultoso el respirar. Más de lo que era inicialmente.

—_Glen es muy poderoso y peligroso…y también es una gran_ molestia_…_—Le susurró cándidamente al oído, erizándole la piel.

**«¿Todo fue una mentira?»**

Oz temblaba mientras su trémulo mundo se hundía alrededor. Como un débil castillo de naipes cediendo ante un aliento cizañoso.

El joven heredero de los Vessalius tenía los ojos vidriosos, nublados por un juicio que de pronto carecía de un sentido. Quería llorar, como nunca antes había querido hacerlo. Por la impotencia, la frustración, por el hecho mismo de seguir respirando en ese mundo retorcido y degenerado.

Dicen que hasta un pilar tiene derecho a derrumbarse. Pero él estaba ahí. De pié. Quebrado hasta sus cimientos, deseando desmoronarse ahí mismo. Romper a llanto abierto como un niño pequeño (ése que nunca se le había permitido ser). Dejar que simplemente ocurriese lo que tenía que ocurrir. Pero no podía, joder.

Simplemente, no podía. Se había olvidado de cómo hacerlo después de tantas cosas. Aún cuando ya dudaba de su propia existencia. No podía saber cuando se había perdido en aquel laberintico camino de engaños y manipulaciones. Ya no podía saber quién era su enemigo y quien su aliado.

O si él era el bueno o el malo.

**«Todo… lo que Jack… dijo…»**

El rubio estaba en shock, impidiéndole siquiera pensar con claridad. El cuerpo entero le hormigueaba y pesaba como el plomo mismo. Intentó tragar en seco, mientras que la saliva se convertía en hiel pasando por su garganta hasta llenarle los sentidos de sangre derramada (La sangre de Leo, maldición).

El corazón se le encogió, algo pesado y punzante se instauró en la base de su estómago y una opresión insoportable en el pecho le cortaba la respiración al punto de hacerla dolorosa.

¿Sus pensamientos eran realmente lo que él estaba pensando? ¿Lo que sentía de verdad eran sus propios sentimientos? ¿Realmente él era él? Tal vez ya ni siquiera existía propiamente como aquel individuo llamado Oz que parecía tan lejano e irreal.

Porque se había convertido en el reflejo de Jack Vessalius. Ése sujeto que por un momento pareció tan maravilloso y encantador. Ése sujeto que había herido a Leo cuando ambos bajaron la guardia. Cuando todo parecía mejorar paulatinamente.

¿O había sido él? Habían sido sus propias manos ¿no? ¿Y si eso era lo que él quería? ¿Él quería dañar a su propio amigo? ¿Qué pasaría si verdaderamente se trataba de su propia voluntad?

No lo sabía. Durante todo ese tiempo no había tenido idea qué demonios estaba haciendo y apenas a esas alturas se venía percatando de ello.

¿Había perdido la conciencia de sus propios actos en algún punto? ¿Pero no seguía a Pandora porque era lo correcto? Pero ¿qué es lo correcto o lo incorrecto? Ciertamente dichos conceptos dejaban de parecerle lógicos a esas alturas tan críticas. Simples palabras que buscaban hacer concreto algo intangible y subjetivo. Palabras que solo intentaban generalizar y definir los actos de la conducta humana.

Y, sin embargo, la conducta humana es de naturaleza cruel. Rapaz. Ante todo egoísta y engañosa. No existía razón alguna por la cual creer que aquella banal denominación fuese la excepción.

Ser excluido de sus propias decisiones sin darse cuenta de ello. Simple y conciso.

No había en que creer. En qué pensar. Que hacer (¿Quién lo sabría? ¿Acaso alguna vez lo supo? ¿No era el negro era más claro de lo que aparentaba y el blanco menos puro de lo que contaban?).

No podía encontrar una razón lo suficientemente convincente para seguir adelante. A lo mejor nunca había querido hacerlo y solo se movía a la par de unos hilos invisibles que lo empujaban a continuar con ésa tragicomedia tan enfermiza y retorcida donde la verdad está maquillada con mentiras y las mentiras ornamentadas de verdades.

Un dolor penetrante y agudo en las sienes le hizo caer al suelo de aquel punto muerto que era ese limbo infernal. Hasta el firme agarre de Jack brillaba por su ausencia, dejando que vagara por aquellos recuerdos ajenos y difusos en plena soledad.

Fluctuando entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos y fragmentos de un pasado que se colaban por su subconsciente como un eco intruso y bajo; las ideas tanto propias como extrañas se entremezclaban hasta lograr un resultado amorfo e incomprensible. Ideas inconexas que se arremolinaban excéntricamente en su cabeza.

Quizá todo hubiera sido mejor si su padre, aquel día, se hubiera librado de él definitivamente.

¿Cuántas vidas se pudieron haber salvado? ¿Cuántos problemas evitado? Demasiadas personas. Tantas cosas.

Pudo haberlo hecho. Aunque eso significase saberse abandonado por todo y todos. Hasta por él mismo.

Verdaderamente era una existencia patética.


End file.
